The Rift
by Jinx the foxlover
Summary: Amy rose has waited seven years to do just one thing. Avenge her mother's death by entering a place called the rift to disperse of a well known assassin group. But when the truth starts to unfold and love sparks can Amy keep herself together?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Happy summer to you all! I hope you like this fic and enjoy! I have to forewarn you that some characters names will not be mentioned until later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sega characters, but I do own my OCs Jinx the fox and Arrow the hedgehog.

Amy rose remembered a time when the world was sane, she was loved by her mother and Father, and despite the new and inexperienced president the people of the rift stayed on their side of the land. This was a heavenly time but soon that inexperienced president took hold over his people, started forcing planned marriages, and put people into slavery for their differences. This president was kicked out of office a month after he was appointed in, then a day later he was found with a dagger jutting out of his awe struck face. This gave people a reason to plot against the people of the rift, they killed the ex president to start war and that was the only reason they did it. A war was what they wanted and they got it... silently. The people of the rift only lived there to be free of any laws, when the first president was appointed to the area he was so overwhelmed by riots over his laws that he created the rift to offer some citizens the peace they declared. They left to the rift immediately. So a community without any laws formed their own small war in the ways of assassins instead of soldiers, and believe it or not they managed to hush our land about the rift. From then there was a two second moment of relief that melted away when Amy's father ran for office and won in the process.

At first Amy felt bad for her anxiety driven Dad but then he passed his first law. All teens would be appointed their jobs. School hardly mattered anymore and kids fled to the rift when they were given a job they couldn't withstand. Then the second law came in, no one may return from the rift upon entering. The rift didn't follow laws so they started to breach the walls separating the lands from each other more frequently to mock my fathers request. And finally he passed his third law, complete isolation. Amy's father wanted nothing to do with her or the rest of the world beyond his little office. What a better gift to get on your birthday? When Amy's mom, lilian, heard the news she got in a car and drove until she was stopped by a bullet that went clean through her head. Amy remembered the day when a policeman came inside her house and dreadfully told her that Mommy wasn't coming home, but he was eager to tell her that the rift did it.

"You can thank the rift for her early departure hon."

After he said that he ordered me into his car and I was herded to a family willing to take me in until I was old enough to go work a job or leave to the rift. Amy remembered pulling up to a pale yellow house and that's when she met Sonic.

"Hi! My name is Sonic and I'm the fastest hedgehog in the universe! You want me to demonstrate?" He had boasted as soon as she approached him on the well kept lawn.

Of course Amy denied but he had already started running in circles around her while asking her questions. "How old are you?" "Ten." "Well I'm Ten too. My brother is eighteen. He was assigned the military job. Cool right?!" "How tall are you?"

He just went on and on until is mother, Ruby, pulled her gently into the house and showed her around.

Seven years later and Amy still lived with Sonic and his Mom while Mr. Hedgehog and Sonic's brother Thomas fought at war (not with the rift). Life was easy but as time went by Mrs. Hedgehog and Sonic lost hope while Amy still longed for her mother's embrace and to dance to the piano music her father used to play for her. One day, she knew, Sonic would come home to either his Dad and brother waiting for his embrace or to their uniforms neatly folded on the porch with all of their medals in a display case and Amy would probably never see her father again until his death.

Not that it mattered to Amy that much anymore, in two months time she would receive her job and from there she would get the chance to bring the rift down in ashes and absolute hell.


	2. Chapter 2

I am back with chapter two! Just to clarify both Amy and Sonic are seventeen. Hope you guys like this one R&R please :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely Sonic team or any of the other sega characters. I do, however, own my OCS Jinx and Arrow.

Amy had her own bad habits like slacking off on homework, zoning out at the worst times, and rolling off her bed in her sleep due to a nightmare. But none of these habits compared to her sitting in front of her bedroom mirror when she was stressed out and staring at her own troubled reflection for hours. It was weird but sometimes it cleared her mind, it was like her own way of meditation. Sometimes Sonic would barge into her room when she was late for school and he would take her by the shoulders and wake her back up to reality. Amy took a seat at her desk and avoided the mirror and bit her lip, she didn't want to get lost in her mind today. So she gently started to comb through her long pink and soft quills as she stole a couple of glances at her mirror. It wasn't long until she heard a light tapping at her bedroom door.

"Come in." She said as politely as possible. Sonic burst through the room in a classic black suit and blue tie, he looked handsome, but under todays circumstances the outfit was unappealing to her.

"Today are lives are over Amy! You should be happy. We get cake after our her terrible mood Amy burst out laughing.

"That's all we get? Wow I thought they would have the decency to at least give us some ice cream! No one gets to know where their lives go after this day and yet those cheap bastards are only providing cake? What nonsense." She boasted. Sonic grinned and plastered a fake angry look on his face. "We get no ice cream? Forget this. Let's riot and build another land between the rift and the mainland to avoid an ice cream war!" Amy chuckled at this and smoothed out her pale cream dress, there was nothing special about it, but it seemed worthy for the interview.

"No." Sonic barked. Amy sighed "No what Sonic? I have nothing else." "Yes you do it's right here." Sonic pulled out something from her closet it was a strapless emerald green dress with a black pattern that started at the bottom but slanted up towards the right, the pattern was of ravens flying upwards. She had worn it to a christmas party last year. "It would match your eyes." He pleaded waving the dress in her face. Amy glanced down at her cream dress then reluctantly took the emerald dress from Sonic who crowed in victory then sped out of the room.

Once Mrs. Hedgehog dropped them off at school Amy noticed how many kids didn't bother to show up and the ones who did were staring at the giant doors of the school as if heaven itself was calling them in to decide their fate. Sonic pushed past the kids and walked down the hall to the cafeteria where a huge cake was displayed with the worlds most pathetic "Congrats!" Banner over it. The amount of kids in the cafeteria was almost discouraging, even the the highest ranking student were nowhere to be found. As Amy and Sonic waited at their table they recapped over some memories about high school but none of it seemed to ease up the pain that twisted her stomach in total knots. It was her father Grayson Rose who was taking our rights away from us, and it was wrong.

"Amy, no matter what happens when we get results tomorrow just know that if it says military I'm not staying. I'll go to the rift but I don't want you to come with. It is far too dangerous for you." Sonic said, his bright green eyes searched hers for a moment until she finally admitted "My plan was to go to the rift this whole time sonic." His faced jerked back like he'd been smacked "Why?" He demanded. "I have to avenge my Mother and to do that I, I-" "Amy Rose!" Amy froze, her name was called by an assistant who waved her over. Amy turned to sonic in a wave of panic and despite their fight he gave her hand a tight squeeze "Good luck beautiful."

The assistant lead her silently to a rather plain room with just a single cherry wood desk in the middle with a chair for her on one side and on the other sat the interviewer. He was a pitch black bat with giant purple eyes, the color of his white fur formed a white mask around his face and he had an overwhelming toothy grin that showed off his sharp white canines. When Amy turned around the assistant was gone and the bat gestured her to sit down.

"Hello." She uttered softly. He grinned that terrible grin again and said "Welcome Miss rose, I'm David Stacawary. I take it you are the daughter of our beloved president?" She nodded and said yes. It was odd to be asked that question when not one person cared because she was as cut off from him as anyone else. "Good, very good Miss Rose." He said while jotting down a couple of notes,no doubt that it was about her relation to her father. "Now Miss Rose, how do you feel about the rift?." The rift? How did this apply to getting a job? "The rift is a criminal place, but with the walls it limits the casualties." David seemed interested in this answer and jotted some more notes down, he waved his hand as a signal to continue. "Without the walls of the rift the crime rate would go up intensely, not that they would want to come to our side, they hate laws. I mean the only way to end this whole thing would be to bomb the place..." Amy stopped as soon as she said it but David after jotting down his notes looked at her like she was an Angel from heaven. "Very well put Miss Rose, your father would be proud." He said rather thoughtfully. "One last question before you go "What is your main goal in life?" Before she could stop herself she blurted out "To raise hell in the rift until my mother is avenged." David's pencil snapped in half as soon as the words escaped from her mouth. He looked at her with utter shock before clearing his throat, "I forgot that your mother was assassinated by the rift and I'm very sorry for your loss but we try to keep gifted youth like you inside of our borders, by law we can't send militia into the rift but I hope you get the justice you deserve. Thank you Miss Rose for your patience, please see your way out."

Turns out Sonic was called right after her and he wore the same face of "what now?". They didn't discuss the interviews because its against the law but they did enjoy ranting about the cheap cake and the lack of ice cream at their table while everyone looked at them like they were absolutely nuts. As other people started to exit their interviews they left the school and was picked up by Mrs. Hedgehog who tearfully congratulated the two on their accomplishment. "My babies have grown up!" She cried. In the backseat both Sonic and Amy shared a glance, would they stay and work an assigned job or go to the rift to create their own fate and lose their home in the process?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three is here! It took my brain a while to pull this one together but here it is! Expect to see some clarification on Sonic and Amy's relationship and a little extra! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: to my utter disappointment I do not own any of the the sonic/ sega characters BUT I do own my OCS Jinx and Arrow.

As soon as Amy got home she spent the rest of the day sitting in her room watching feel good movies while stuffing her face with microwave popcorn and ramen noodles to satisfy her severe case of the munchies. Mrs. Hedgehog went in her room to paint while sonic made his way to the store for "his own reasons" so she had nothing else to do. She even allowed herself to zone off and stare in the mirror a little bit. The whole process was like her version of going to a spa, and even though it was heaven she had to end her little "spa day" when Sonic honked his horn five times to get her attention.

When she walked outside Sonic was unloading bag after bag of random groceries and as soon as he saw her he started talking to her in a sing song voice.

"I went to the store! And got some random crap! So we can have a movie night! So we can talk about... stuff!"

Amy rolled her eyes and held the front door open as Sonic hobbled past her. With a dramatic BANG Sonic threw the food on the table and started unloading a massive amount of ice cream and his favorite food... chili dogs. Before Amy could say anything he started speeding through the kitchen in a blue blur and he eventually started to head to her room. Amy sped up the stairs to her room and when she opened her pink door she found Sonic who laid out an elegant meal of chili dogs, ice cream tubs with two spoons, and a crap ton of napkins right on her favorite black and pink stripped bed spread. Amy rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile at Sonics toothy grin as he patted an open spot next to him on her pillows. Amy remembered him doing this for her when she was eleven and no one showed up to her birthday party, he begged his mom for eight pints of various flavored ice cream and stuff for chili dogs then he created a surprise feast for her right on her bed.

Amy took her seat and lazily looked for a movie to watch while Sonic easily ate nine chili dogs. "WAIT!" Sonic screamed, Amy jolted upward and started slamming Sonic on the back thinking that he started to choke, but he pointed his finger at the T.V "THAT is our movie!". Amy halted slamming Sonic on the back and instantly put the movie on, it was their childhood favorite. Rio.

Thirteen chili dogs and two pints of strawberry ice cream later Sonic started reminding Amy of their favorite memories.

"Remember when we got that trampoline?"

"The one I broke my leg on?"

"Yeah! That thing was so much fun!"

"Sonic."

"What?"

"We had it for ten minutes, you pushed me and I broke my leg."

"Right..." Sonic started to chuckle and he glanced at her a little bit. "What now hedgehog?" Amy demanded playfully.

"Remember when mom blamed you for breaking the T.V that one time?"

"Yeah, and I did. Why?"

"Well I was the one that broke the cord to it, it just so happened to die when you were watching it. It had started breaking two months before." With that Amy threw a punch at his should with a satisfying THUMP. "OWW"

...

Sonic watched Amy's face light up every time they brought up a fond memory, it made his heart sing seeing her bright jade green eyes sparkle with happiness. Sonic was actually kind of happy of Amy's bold decision about the rift, perhaps they could stick together and find their own way through life. In the rift things could change between them, Amy was never legally adopted into his family so it wasn't like they were actually brother and sister. In the rift, he thought, I can make this girl happy. That's all sonic ever wanted, to make Amy Rose the happiest girl on the planet but here everyone considered them to be brother and sister so it was impossible.

"Soooooniiicc" Amy was waving her hand in front of his face and that's when he realized he had been staring at her.

"Yes Amy?"

"You were staring at me..."

"I was staring at your window."

"Sonic. I don't have a window."

"Right... are you serious about the rift?" Amy frowned and started doing pencil tricks with her spoon... another habit of hers.

"I feel so trapped here. My father doesn't want me, my Mother is dead, and if you didn't come along I feel like you would understand my reasoning in the long run. My Mom deserves-" Amy snatched the T.V remote and turned the volume up, it was national news that interrupted their movie. A deep blue armadillo with a hefty stack of paper stood in the middle of the screen and from the papers he read an announcement.

"In this time for the next generation of works Mr. President Rose has declared his 23rd law. Unless you are of the age 25 and up you may not leave the mainland to go to the rift, if you do leave before you are of age you will be executed on sight. Thousands of soldiers block the rifts walls to prevent people from going in or out so do not try to break this law, you know the consequences if you do. The President would also like to warn you of the rift and its crimi-" suddenly the speaker was cut of by a knife that was tossed right at his throat, he sunk to the floor as people in the background started screaming.

A green hedgehog ran to where the armadillo fell in attempt to save him, he tore his shirt off to stop the bleeding but was stopped when a bullet went directly through his head. "Oh my gosh Sonic! They just killed him Sonic!" Amy screeched as she took hold of Sonic's arm. Apparently the camera man met the same fate for now the camera was on the ground filming nothing but the floor turning crimson. Sonic snatched the remote from Amy and turned the T.V off. His mind raced as Amy cried into his shirt, what just happened? Why couldn't they go to the rift? Who killed those people?

To say the least the rest of the night was a bust. Sonic just camped out on Amy's floor until she fell asleep, but every time he tried to escape she woke back up. Stuck and bored Sonic checked the time, it was one in the morning maybe his future job was posted online. Every student was given a number to a site they went to once in their life to find out their job and rumor had it that results were shown quite early. Sonic quietly grabbed Amy's computer from the side of her bed and took a deep breath while he looked up the site and finally typed in his sixteen number access code. After a few seconds of loading the site led him to a new window that said his future job in bold letters. Military soldier. No! Sonic screamed in his head, why?

"Tough luck blue boy." Sonic jumped and turned to Amy peering over his shoulder with mild interest. Sonic handed her the laptop and she pulled out her code from her dresser. She typed in the numbers and waited and watched the screen as it loaded, then he saw her eye twitch.

...

President Rose stared at the massacre recording over and over again while twirling a pen through his fingers, how could these little brats get all of this equipment? He thought. The rift was stripped of all weapons years ago and yet this still happens! With a grunt he pushed back his white and gray streaked fur and called his assistant into the room, within seconds a black bat flew into the room looking at the president anxiously.

"David, please tell me the news you had about my dear daughter." The president said gesturing for him to sit down. The bat took his seat and avoided his eyes.

"Sir your daughter was spotted entering the rift with a blue hedgehog two hours ago." David had to fly to avoid the mug that was thrown at him by an enraged President.

"You were supposed to get her to stay!" He roared "What job did you give her?"

"Political leader. I thought she might want to be like you sir."

"No David." The president said sinking into his chair "She would rather die then be like me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four is here! It has been fun to write this even though I've been completely coming up with it as I go. If you have any questions comments or complaints just leave a review everyone is welcome to do so. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please REVIEW! Oh and I must warn you that there is cursing in this story, if there is any complaint about it just tell me and I will up the rating or try to limit it, also the program that I use on my nook DOES NOT have spell check so please try to ignore any of the spelling errors. I'm trying hard to make this story great so thank you for reading it, it's very supportive!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sonic characters but I do own Jinx and Arrow.

Amy was having a hard time keeping up with Sonic even when he took her bags, curse these small legs she thought bitterly. As soon as she saw "political leader" pop on her screen she ordered Sonic to pack a bag and leave a small and vague note to mrs. Hedgehog because she wanted to leave immediately. She knew that the walls leading to the rift were heavily guarded but she thought that they would have a better chance at leaving at two in the morning then leaving at noon in broad daylight.

Thankfully the walls weren't that far from Sonic's house so the trip wasn't that bone breaking, but the amount of security was. The wall was basically barricaded by thousands of military officials and spotlights lit up the ground.

"We can't make it" Amy whispered, Sonic glanced at her and frowned, they were sitting behind a tree in the shadows next to a very small pond with turtles surrounding the edge of the water.

"You give up too fast, the door to the rift is right there. We can just sneak past the guards and then we're free." Sonic whispered back with a smile. "We can do this."

"Says the one who isn't bright pink." Sonic raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"That doesn't matter, I have a plan!"

...

Amy was horrified as she watched Sonic's little plan play out while Sonic calmly leaned on the tree, he had literally thrown one of the turtles in front of the guards. The turtle was now walking slowly over to the chatty soldiers. Amy was almost positive that what Sonic did was considered animal abuse but for now she would just let it slide, suddenly a guard pointed out the turtle and the group of soldiers slowly started to surround it, ditching their posts at the door. Before she knew it Sonic grabbed her bridal style and he sped in the direction of the door, she hugged closer to him and prayed that the guards wouldn't see them. When they got to the door she instantly heard shouting and she turned around to see the soldiers ditch the turtle and start running after them. Sonic grabbed for the huge gray iron door's handle and pried it open just enough for them to get through and they both hand in hand ran on the other side of the wall, the soldiers shouts instantly as the iron door clamped shut meaning that there was no going back.

Amy looked around at her surroundings, whenever she thought about the rift she imagined a whole other world that suffered from desert lands and drought but this was the complete opposite. In front of them was a small town with a lush forest behind the buildings on each side. Sonic glanced at Amy and smiled "We made it! And it doesn't look like were going to get murdered or kidnapped here so I'm happy." He cheered.

"Yeah well blue boy. I'm afraid you spoke to soon." Amy looked behind her to find a black figure leaning over them and then her vision blurred and the world went black.

...

Shadow the hedgehog hated being bothered, but at the same time Rouge's silence for the past two hours made him want to take a dagger to the throat. Rouge was the only person who stayed up this late minus Arrow, Arrow just hated to talk to anyone after nine at night. Shadow sighed and stared at his office it had been redone in the past many times due to it being burned down or getting destroyed in a fight or raid but the only thing that stayed the same was its cherry wood desk and stained glass window. The window was of an elegant figure, a man, holding a bow with an arrow at the ready pointed at his foe who was painted completely black. Shadow always wondered if the man in the window ever killed his foe or if his foe had somehow killed him, but the foe was painted without a weapon so it was highly unlikely.

Suddenly Shadow heard a pounding at his door. Rouge, he thought. "Come in" shadow called. To his despair it wasn't Rouge but Arrow who clumsily walked into his office with two bodies slung over his shoulders.

"Arrow what have I told you about bringing dead bodies into our building?" Shadow hated to admit it bit Arrow was intimidating, his black fur was covered in green streaks that looked like hawaiian style tattoos and his almost translucent blue eyes flickered with a dangerous and miserable fire. It didn't help that he had two bodies lazily slung over his shoulder like they weighed nothing.

"They aren't dead Shadow, just knocked out. I thought you would find it interesting to know they passed the guards around the walls and made it inside. It was an insane move and I thought you might make use of them." Arrow shuffled his feat uneasily as Shadow silently inspected the hedgehogs, Shadow instantly found a dislike for the blue one but the pink one definitely caught his eye. Her long feathery quills shielded most of her face but Shadow could still see how calm she was by the way she slightly smiled in her sleep, she was probably around seventeen and judging by the lack of muscles she probably couldn't even hurt a fly. Well that's what he thought until Arrow dropped her with a thud and all hell broke lose.

...

Amy felt her whole head go numb with pain as soon as she fell to the ground, but she still brought herself up off her feet as quickly as possible until she faced a rather handsome black and red hedgehog who looked almost exactly like Sonic.

"Um you should probably sit down little girl." He warned. Wait... did he just call her a little girl?

"What the hell? Do I look like a little girl to you? I'm seventeen years old asshole!" Amy screeched, the black hedgehog smiled at her and said mockingly "Well you look thirteen and if you weren't a little girl you wouldn't have let yourself get kidnapped now would you. And don't little girls get time outs for saying bad words?" Amy felt like she had just been slapped, so there was only one thing that she could think of doing. She twitched her hand and there came her giant hammer and she swung and hit the hedgehog right in the face.

"You bitch!" He yelled "Arrow take her out again please" And for the second time that night Amy was knocked out cold.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone chapter five is here! I hope you enjoy my story so far, and if there's any questions comments or concerns just send me a review. Also I may need some of your OCs so if you want them in the story then just give me a simple description of your character in a review.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters. I do own my OCs Jinx and Arrow.

Amy woke up with a pounding headache, she forced her eyes open and was greeted by a white curtain that shielded her view from the room she was in. It wasn't until she pushed herself on her elbows that she realized she was laying in a cloud soft bed with a rose pink gown on instead of her jeans and T-shirt. She reached out and pushed the curtain back revealing a small cream rabbit in a maids dress, her face was fixed with a sympathetic smile.

"Hello Miss, I'm Cream. I hope you like the gown I picked for you, Mr. Shadow made me burn the rest of your clothes. He said they werent worth saving, and he had me cut your hair Miss. He didn't want anyone to know you were the presidents daughter." She said softly. Amy absentmindedly went to stroke her hair which was now cut a little below her shoulders, at least it would grow in healthy. The cream rabbit was a slight little thing, maybe thirteen her eyes were huge, brown, and stained with what looked like misery.

"May I ask you where I am?" Amy asked. The rabbit while her head and pulled a pocket watch from her dress , after checking it she pulled out a pile of clothes from a trunk in front of her "hospital" bed.

"Mr. Shadow will explain everything to you miss, but I must warn you that he is impatient so get dressed and try not to stare at his nose." The rabbit thrust the clothes at her and scuttled out of the giant room, slamming two giant doors on her way out. Amy sat up in her bed and looked around, the room was a sanitary white with about a dozen identical beds on each side of the room. The floors felt cool under her feet as she got dressed in her new outfit, it was very form fitting to say the least. She wore dark skinny jean pants with a tight long sleeved V-neck T-shirt, she was also given black boots with small heels and a black head band.

As soon as she was done dressing the black hedgehog from the night before quietly entered the room and slowly made his way to her. When he finally reached her she could see the slight discoloration in his nose area, and she also noticed his pair of crimson eyes glaring at her.

"We got off on the wrong foot last night." He paused before saying "Miss." "I am Shadow the hedgehog and you are at the I.O.P.A. Institute of peacekeeper Assassins. We keep the world at ease inside and outside of the rift." He said rather proudly, Amy could even see his chest puff up under his button up white shirt, but Amy had other matters to think of. These were the assassins who killed her mother, this is where she needs to be and she can't get kicked out. Not now.

"I'm Amy rose..." she said uncertainly, what else could she say to a killer? Shadow nodded slightly then offered her his arm. "I know. Let me show you around the institute Rose. I have a feeling you'll be with us a while."

...

Shadow honestly didn't know where to take the girl, usually Rogue was the one to show newbies around but she wanted him to apologize to her for having her knocked out. This was going to be interesting. Shadow decided just to wing it but as soon as he exited the hospital wing he hesitated, the weapons room wouldn't be the best place to show her first or the training room, and the basement was closed off along with Tails, also everyone was in the mess hall or entertainment room so that would be a tad overwhelming. So he decided to show her the grand meeting room first, and tell her a little bit of history about the place too.

"So Rose this place was created as a sanctuary to people when Mobius was just at the start of the dark war. They say it was created in a place called station square because of the high community of people who didn't want to participate in the war at all. When the war ended and the first president, President Sassibriar, was elected all the people that lived here rioted so much that he made sure that this building was in the borders of the rift." Shadow explained.

"And then you used it as a sanctuary to kill people..." Amy said letting go of his arm and letting it fall to her side.

"We keep the peace rose." Shadow said sternly avoiding Amy s death glare, if looks could kill he would be in his grave. As they turned a corner down the dark corridor Shadow whipped out his "phone" and sent Tails a message. I want everything you've got on Amy rose, and rush it. He slid back his phone in his pocket and was relieved to see the grand meeting room doors. He hauled one of the cherry wood doors open and gestured to Amy.

"After you."

...

Amy had already made up her mind that she hated the sanctuary with all of her heart until she walked down the perfectly glossed hallways with the stained glass windows that allowed only a little bit of light into the building, when she saw that she deemed the place bearable. The hallways were beautiful and the buildings history too but nothing could beat the giant meeting room.

From the ceiling hung a giant dazzling crystal chandelier that cast of rainbows on the elegant cream painted walls, the floors were polished to maximum perfection and in the middle of the room sat a giant table made out of a dark wood with carvings etched into it.

"The table." Shadow called from behind her "is made out of mahogany along with the chairs, the carvings were done by a member here called Charmy. He is our craftman here."

Amy silently sat down at the table and examined the etchings, they were elegantly curved lines that interconnected with each other throughout the tables surface.

"At first I was furious with him, you ruined the table I said. Then he told me that they represented us, we, like the lines, stay together no matter what. When he told me that I told him to get glass to put on top of the table so we could write on it, then he was so happy that he flew out of the sanctuary and was back in an hour with a custom fit piece of glass for the table." Shadow chuckled at the memory then checked his little electronic device again. He frowned then gently put his phone back in his pocket.

"Well Rose our next stop is somewhere very important, so say goodbye to the room for now. Amy got up and once again took Shadows arm, wondering if the next stop was as beautiful as this one.

...

Shadow gently hauled the small hedgehog down the hall, every so often she would slip on the recently waxed floors but she would effortlessly regain her balance in the process. When the finally arrived to their destination the pink hedgehog was exhausted, she sucked in a breath of air and asked "have you guys heard of elavators? They're really convenient in these situations."

"Oh we have them." Shadow said cassually.

"Then why did I just run up two flights of stairs?" She huffed

"I never said we used them!" Shadow pushed open the redwood door in front of them and walked into the dim lit room with Amy keeping close behind him.

"This is our hall of fame Amy." Shadow announced he eyed her carefully as she stared curiously at the pictures.

"That hedgehog you see here is the one who started the I.O.P.A his name was Mark Emerald. We normally call this Emerald Institute to honor his name." Shadow pointed to a painting of a brown hedgehog with light hazel eyes, a gray owl was perched on his shoulders.

"That's much better then the I.O.P.A." Amy commented.

Shadow reached behind him and grabbed her hand, they passed about a hundred paintings until they turned a corner and stopped in front of a wall with two pictures. One of them was a beautiful blue fox with gray eyes and black tipped ears, bundles of elegant hair fell down her shoulders and her face was fixed with a dazzling smile. The other was of a big purple cat with a green frog perched on his shoulder, he was smiling fondly at the frog rather than forward.

"The blue fox is Jinx, she was Arrow's world and very talented. She could strike anyone with lightning and turn into the most impressive animals. She was killed when we got in a fight with the red coast, they threw her off a cliff with her arms and legs bound with wire because we refused to surrender to their forces. Arrow still believes that she's alive when all the facts point to her being dead. The cat you see was named big, we rescued him after he was mugged during a fishing trip of his. He and his little frog, Froggy, helped Vector and Vanilla and the kitchen. Big died from being shot by the RD when he walked out of the institute one day, before he was buried Froggy seemed to have died of grief." Shadow recited gravely.

"Who is Arrow?" Amy asked.

"The one who has been knocking you out." Shadow answered. "I have to show you just one more picture Rose." Shadow tugged Amy back around into the main hallway and stopped in front of a picture. It was of a pure white hedgehog with pink ear tips, she had Emerald eyes that dazzled like fire even in the picture. Her hair was a very light pink that almost looked white it was tumbled carelessly down her shoulders. In her gloved hand she held a small dagger with a cherry blossom carved into the blade.

"Amy. Say hello to Lilian grassweather."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I finally have chapter six done. Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sonic characters.

Amy felt like her heart skip a beat, her mother looked so alive and happy. Amy turned to shadow and for a second she could see a flicker of sympathy in his crimson eyes. He moved next to her and started explaining what her Mom did.

"She pretended to be a terrible cook so she could practice her combat skills, or to head out in the field. She was a friend to my mother and they both stirred up trouble for the RD when they were bored, one day a joke went wrong and my mother died in front of yours when the RD finally struck back at them. Your Mother was so depressed that she left the institute and the rift all together, when we heard that she died we put the last picture taken of her up on the wall here."

"Well, well, it's true! Arrow found the daughter of the best knife thrower known to this place. Oh and you hauld in that blue piece of work that's demanding to see the "manager" Storm is ready to throw him out of a window!" Amy turned around to see a brown raccoon that looked around seventeen, she wore a simple green dress and had her hand clasped together with a twin tailed fox that looked about the same age, he wore the same button up shirt as Shadow and he looked just as impatient.

"Marine I told you that we should give Amy time to adjust before she met anyone."

"Well she met that bunny girl with a turncoat of a mother, why can't she say hi to me."

"Marine, Cream is the same age as us so don't call her a bunny, and she stayed with us and that's what matters. The orange fox turned Amy and said "hey my name is Miles but you can just call me Tails, this is Marine." He said gesturing to the raccoon next to him. Marine grabbed Amy s hand and eagerly led her out of the room "Vector made us shrimp and lobster soup for lunch, you must be hungry. Also you get to meet EVERYONE! Rouge will get you to a store soon so our can get proper stuff to live here, including new clothes. Shadow had the bunny destroy everything except for that one mighty pretty green dress so you're gonna need stuff to wear instead of those black and somewhat depressing clothes." Marine babbled, Amy wished she could get out of her iron grip but she held tight.

"I specialize in pressure points, Tails made me a super smart dummy that reacts to how hard I press a certain part of the body. Come over here Shadow let me show her!"

Amy instantly saw Shadow wince as she asked "not now Marine." Finally the raccoon let go of her hand and walked over to Shadow, with a swift move she slammed the palm of her hand effortlessly at Shadows side and he dropped to the floor letting out a painful grunt. "Damn it Marine." He uttered. Marine smiled as Tails helped Shadow up back to his feet. "I heard that you can make a hammer appear out of thin air! Is it true? I want to see!"

"ENOUGH MARINE!" Shadow yelled, the raccoons smile faded and she fell silent making the walk to the dining hall discomforting.

When they finally got there Amy was once again dazzled by the massive room that held dozens of round tables covered by heavy white tablecloths and fine china. At the same time however, everyone in the room turned their eyes towards her. Then a blue blur hurtled itself at her and caught her in a warm embrace, Amy was never happier to see Sonic but she felt Sonic stiffen.

"Hey Amy who is the super scary guy with the weird red eyes." He whispered

"The super scary guy is called Shadow, and I've been informed that you've been causing a scene all day." Shadow answered for him, his red eyes were narrowed at him and his arms were crossed over his chest. Sonic let go of Amy and approached Shadow with a hop in his step. "Well you ordered Mr. Dark and mysterious to knock me out and now I see that you're clearly trying to steal my look faker." Sonic said, obviously taking note that they looked alike.

"I'm not the faker here, and this is my place so you can get knocked out whenever I want you to." Shadow growled, a white bat got up from her table and stepped next to Shadow.

"What he means to say is that you can either stay or go blue boy." The bat was gorgeous, she wore an outfit similar to hers but she had long black gloves instead of long sleeves and she wore boots with very high heels. Her eyes were like two flawless sapphires and her hair was short and snow white.

"Thanks Rouge..." shadows muttered. Sonic puffed out his chest and grabbed Amy's hand. "Fine, let's go." Sonic tugged on her hand a couple of times until he realized that Amy wasn't moving.

"Amy..."

"Sonic, my Mother grew up here, and this is the reason I came here in the first place. These are the people who will help me. I'm not leaving." Sonic let go of her hand faced her with a pleading look in his face.

"Amy please come with, these people kill other people. Do you want to become a killer?"

"They keep the rift safe!"

"You just met these people today Amy! That guy knocked you out twice and you TRUST them?" Sonic stared at her for an answer for a minute, then he turned on his heel and stormed away.

"So does he even know his way out?" A giant crocodile asked with a mouthful of seafood in his mouth. Shadow shrugged his shoulders and Rouge let out a desperate sigh.

"Cream would you be a doll and show the blue one out of here?" Rouge called. Cream emerged from the kitchen and started after the direction that Sonic ran, from this distance Amy could see that Cream was short but she did look like she was around seventeen by her mature figure. Amy wondered why she was the only maid here, and why Marine called her mother a turncoat.

After the scene Amy was introduced to everyone, first to Charmy the bee, Vector the crocodile, Mighty the armadillo, and Espio the chamelion. Charmy was the buildings black smith, he created flawless weapons and often carved stuff out of wood as a hobby. Vector was the main and only chef at the institute he also had Charmy make him a guitar that he could play and use as a weapon. Espio was the signature assassin, he wore a belt with dozens of shurikens and often meditated to help him concentrate. Espio also mentioned that he could turn invisible. Mighty was about the loudest of the group, he used himself as a weapon so he liked to wear his body armor all day.

Then Amy was introduced to Storm and Arrow. Storm wasn't see much around the institute, he took up the job as the muscle who guarded the building from the outside. Shadow told her that there was once three of them but two of them decided to leave them for the RD, ever since then the Albatross has never been the same. Arrow was an interesting character he constantly walked around with a raven on his shoulder.

"His name is blade, I made him myself." He said rather proudly.

"You made a raven?" Amy asked, Arrow smiled at her then the raven dissapered from his shoulder.

"I control shadows, I can make them into anything I want. If I wanted to make a tiger all I would have to do this..." the hedgehog waved his hand over Amy's shadow and for a moment the shadow lifted up from the floor and kind of looked like a dark cloud of dust, then it started taking the shape of a tiger and slowly turn solid. The tiger turned its head and looked at her through two empty eyes, you could still see through the tiger and it looked like a black sandstorm was tearing it apart from the inside of it.

"The shadows in here aren't big enough so she doesn't look as solid, but she's as lethal as one. Jinx used to love turning into a tiger..." Arrow said. He waved his hand at the tiger and it once again was a raven that flew up to Arrow and landed on his shoulder.

Lastly Amy met all of the girls she had already met Rouge, Marine, and Cream but she never got to meet Tikal. She was an orange echidna who was probably the most peaceful person in the building next to Cream. Her blue eyes danced when she explained to her how she planned all of the meetings and dances for the special occasions.

"Dances?" Amy asked. Goal giggled and said.

"Well darling we have to mingle with the RD at some point if we want to keep this rivalry at bay." Amy nodded and then she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Rouge.

"I'll show you to your room, but Shadow wants you training now so you'll only have a couple of minutes to settle in."

"Why do I have to train now? I just got here."

"You have to find out your signature weapon. Everyone here has one." Rouge explained. With that Amy whipped out her hammer and waved it at Rouge.

"I have my hammer, what more will I need?" Rouge shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Follow me."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Chapter seven is here, I hope you guys enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sonic characters... at all.

Amy knew she was going to have a hard time adjusting to her new room, her room was painted a bright and lively pink. This room was painted black with white tile flooring. The bed was giant and a clean white color, next to it was a black nightstand with a pearl white lamp on top of it. The rest of the furniture included one black dresser and a white vanity table. Amy turned to Rouge who was during her room with mild curiosity.

"You're probably the only colorful thing that's ever going to be in this room. Congrats. That's my old vanity table and I left you some makeup that I havent used yet, we'll go shopping tomorrow. I'll tell Cream to give you some pajamas for the night."

"So all of the rooms look like this..." Amy asked looking around the plain room.

"You can pay someone to have it painted to your liking, everyone has done it except for Shadow. If there's one thing he likes it's bound to be something plain and boring. Speaking of Mr. Dark, he's waiting for you." Rouge said.

"He's not impatient is he?"

"Naahh he's chill"

...

"Where the hell is this pink blob of annoyance?" Shadow yelled, his owl mist let out a soft hoot in reply. With a growl Shadow picked up a small dagger from the weapons table and flung it right at the target dummy's head, it sunk in its face with a satisfying thump. Satisfied Shadow threw a couple more hitting the same target square in the face over and over again.

Finally the doors to the training room opened and Amy pranced into the room with the same awe struck face that she wore every time she entered a new room.

"You're late." He growled. She shot a confused face at his direction then at the dummy whose face now looked like a metal porcupine.

"I didn't know I had to be here at a certain time, besides it looks like you were doing just fine without me." She said pointing to the mutated dummy. Shadow went over to the weapons table and picked up a shuriken, he carefully handed to Amy who instantly looked annoyed.

"I have my hammer." She complained and with a flick of her hand the hammer appeared and she simply dropped the shuriken. Shadow shot over to Amy and yanked the surprisingly heavy hammer out of her hands.

"And now you don't, throw the shuriken." Amy gave Shadow a death glare and picked up the shuriken.

"I don't see th-

"Throw the piece of metal!" Shadow shouted. Amy let out an exaggerated sigh and flung the shuriken and it hit directly at one of the target dummy's feet. Shadow walked back over to the weapons table and gently grabbed Cream's old bow, her initials were still etched into the bows side.

"Try this, and be careful, it's Creams. Amy lightly took the bow and arrow. She awkwardly put the arrow in place and pulled back, she took in a deep breath and let the Arrow loose. To his disappointment the arrow hit a wall instead of one of the targets, but who was he kidding? There was no replacing Cream.

"So Cream was an archer... why did she stop?" Amy asked while handing back the metal bow.

"Cream's mom, Vanilla, used to be the head here. When the RD was taken over they offered to let anyone join their side. Vanilla went and Cream stayed, but Marine refused to drop the point that Cream's mom left. After a little while Cream gave up trying to fight Marine's attacks, but she did promise to take care of the place."

"So Cream should be the head of this place... because her mom was. It wouldn't go by age because even Rouge is older then you."

"Cream was wise enough to know that she was too young to run the place so she was willing to take a vote on who would be head. I obviously won." Shadow explained

"Who is the Red Coast?" Amy asked.

"First fling this knife then I'll tell you later." Shadow said handing her a small throwing knife. Amy lightly flipped the knife in her hand then gripped it until her knuckles turned white, she whipped up her arm and flung it hard at the targets center. As the knife shot towards the dummy a white figure flew towards it and caught it. The figure then landed in front of Amy, it was mist. Mist was a black and silver owl with giant black talons, Mist was born blind. Amy let out a little squeal and bent down to stroke the owl.

"Rose wait!" Shadow warned, but Amy was just sitting there stroking Mist and to Shadows surprise she cooed in response to her touch. Traitor, he thought.

"What's wrong Shadow? Are you afraid that I'm going to steal the heart of your bird?"

Amy teased. Mist let go of the blade and after giving Amy one last hoot she flew over to Shadow and landed on his shoulder. Shadow smiled at the bird and said "Nope!" With pure and utter joy.

"So we're allowed to have pets here?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but I think yours ran away... you should put up posters that say missing blue and annoying hedgehog." Shadow ducked to avoid the knife that was thrown directly at him.

"What the hell?" Shadow screeched

"He's not my pet he's my brother." Amy said

"Ok fine but you just threw a knife at my FACE." Shadow said pointing at his face dramatically.

"I wish it hit! It may have been an improvement!" Amy yelled.

"You would NEVER be able to hit me!" Shadow yelled back.

"I already did the other night genius!"

"That doesn't count!"

"Try saying that to your nose."

"Bitch!"

"Don't call me a bitch, bitch!"

"I'm not a bitch!"

Shadow didn't even notice the almost impressive crowd that slowly entered the training room.

"Why do you have to be so ugh all the time?"

"I'm allowed to be ugh if I want to! I live here!"

"So do I!"

"You're only here because your mother was a coward and ran away just to get herself killed!" Shadow silently wished he could take it back until he once again felt the hammer smash against his face. Through the pain he could feel a pool of blood starting to fall down his face, instinctively he brought up his hand to slap her but was stopped by some ones fierce grip.

"This one is on you Shadow." It was Arrow, Shadow was slowly dragged away from the hedgehog as he watched Amy walk away with Rouge.

"Damn it..." he muttered.

So this one is really short sorry about that! Hope you enjoyed though! The RD or Red Coast will be explained in the next chapter :)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys chapter eight is here! This is the chapter that is going to explain the RD situation and Creams story so enjoy! Oh! And I want to make a quick shout out to Pvlse and werewolf99 who have sent me helpful reviews and no werewolf99, I am not mad at you :)

Disclaimer: the fact that I do not own the sonic crew stays the same... and depresses me every time I have to type it down.

The walk back to Amy's room was the definition of dreadful, Rouge was constantly muttering threats under her breath about tearing Shadows ears off and shoving them in Mist's mouth. Also she would say "the nerve of that hedgehog!" Every other detailed threat. Another downside was the fact that it was raining and every time lightning cackled you could here Marine's dramatic screech from across the hall then Arrow screaming "MAN UP AND SHUT THE HELL UP MARINE!".

Amy never thought she would be happy to see her dark room, but she instantly threw herself on the bed as soon as she walked in. Rouge took up a little spot on the bed and started smoothing out the creases, her blue eyes trained on the vanity table.

"Do you have any questions hon?" She asked roving her a concerned look.

"who are the RD?" Rouge took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Do you really want know now? I was thinking of a "is shadow an abusive asshole" question, not a "what's your history" question." Amy stayed silent and Rouge rolled her eyes in defeat.

"Move over. This might take a while."

...

Shadow was basically hauled down the hallway by an angry Arrow, whose green hawaiian likllle marks flared up into an inferno of neon light.

"Did you know you simply glow when your angry?" Shadow asked, he knew he was about to get lectured by the hedgehog but who could take him seriously when he turned into a walking glow stick.

"Yes." He grumbled. Shadow poked at his skin... nope, not alien.

"So if we went into a cave and I got you really angry do you think you could be used as a lantern? With skin like that you make light bulbs jealous." He commented. Outside lightning cackled and yet another scream was sounded from Marine.

"MAN UP AND SHUT THE HELL UP MARINE!" Arrow screeched.

"Man you really don't like her do you?" Shadow asked as they approached the hospital wing doors.

"When jinx was here she was fascinated by lightning. Now she can't stand it, it says a lot about a person when they act that fake." Arrow explained.

"Go get fixed up, I'm going to see if we're going to need to gear up tonight."

...

After Rouge told her the story Amy sat for a couple of minutes to try to understand it. When the emerald institute was first turned into a home for assassins a twin building was also made, but it was made on an island most commonly known as the red coast. The red coast was basically the jail that the assassins used for people they caught, Mark Emerald s younger brother Kyle Emerald ran the RD. When Kyle saw his brother becoming famous he got jealous and started to rally up the prisoners with promises of freedom. Eventually Kyle made an agreement with the prisoners, they would have to help him take down his brother before they got total and utter freedom. Soon Kyle had his own army and for years the Emerald institute had trouble defending themselves against them. When Mark finally died in a fire caused in the great meeting room Kyle realized what he had done and shot himself. With both leaders dead each side blamed the other for their deaths, the war then continued to rage on. Just four years ago Vanilla met up with the RD's leader Nazo and they both announced the end of the war and left it to a tolerable rivalry, the Emerald institute wouldn't touch any of the RD members and the RD members would keep out of the Emerald Institutes way. At the end of the meeting Nazo offered anyone a chance to become one of them, he pointed out that the people there had raw freedom but no one budged except for Vanilla who threw away her old life like it was trash.

"And this happened when the rift began?" Amy asked incredulously.

"Yep, two hundred years of a silent war." Rouge answered. The watch on her wrist let out two high pitched beeps and Rouge jumped up off of Amy's bed.

"I have to go but we will go shopping tomorrow... bye." Rouge said, Amy waved Rouge a good bye and then she was gone. For the first time in a while she was stuck alone on her bed without anything to do, her mind instantly went to sonic and she wished he was here to eat ice cream and chili dogs with her.

...

"OW CREAM!" Shadow yelled, she slapped the damp towel against his nose with a painful amount of force.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shadow! I wouldn't want to get you angry, you might slap the closest thing to you." Cream apologized sarcastically. Shadow rolled his eyes and watched Cream pour antiseptic on a small towel and hand it to him.

"It was an accident!"

"It's going to be an accident when I accidentally shoot you in the leg again." Shadow winced as he remembered his father coaxing the arrow out of his leg as Cream got yelled at by her furious mom.

"I didn't mean to scare you that day Cream." Shadow said. Cream gave hm a doubtful look.

"You just wanted to scare me so I would fly... hold that to your nose for a couple of seconds." Shadow held the towel to his nose and peered at Creams medical cart.

"Cream why do you have a bow in your medical cart. That must send an awkward message to people. Hey I'm here to heal you! But first check out my neat and lethal bow!" Shadow joked. Cream sent him a dirty look then glanced sadly at her bow.

"I didn't know it was a crime to have your weapon with you. Amy would have never made that target by the way." Cream added. Shadow looked at the bow then at a smirking Cream.

"How so?"

"Back when Tails and I were still talking he put something in my bow so it would only work for me. If you had the best aim you still wouldn't be able to hit a target directly." She explained with glee. Shadow looked at the bow and still saw no difference, Charmy had fun making the bow because Cream allowed him to decorate it with the interconnecting lines like the ones on the table. She carried around the same bow for eight years, but when Shadow took a better look at it he noticed that it was bigger and darker and to his surprise the lines carved into the bow turned a warm gold when Cream touched it.

"When did you get the new bow?"

"Charmy thought it would be great to have a nice new bow for when the rivalry was made... him and Tails put it together for me before my mother ditched us. I've had this bow for four years and I've done nothing useful with it."

"Come back Cream." Shadow begged. Cream let the bow go and as it slowly lost its golden light she shook her head sadly.

"Shadow I'm afraid that if I go back I'll see my mom and she won't hesitate to kill me. I don't want to kill my own mother."

Suddenly the hospital doors swung open and storm called out to Shadow.

"The RD have requested us to set up a meeting and ball on the same day." He said breathlessly.

"What's the problem?" Shadow asked.

"In case you haven't noticed we have the presidents DAUGHTER on our hands." Storm said .

"Shit..."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I finally finished chapter nine. I really don't want the story to wrap around Amy in particular so you'll be seeing a lot of P.O.V changes from now on! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic team.

Rouge held her jacket close to her as rain pelted against her, she squinted past the sheet of rain as she stood waiting by an old bus stop sign. She checked her watch again just to see 11:56 P.M, meaning that she had just checked her watch a minute ago. Why on earth was she standing out in the middle of an all out hell storm? When she saw a red figure approach her she suddenly remembered why. As he got closer she could finally see his smile spread across his face and an umbrella held tightly in his hand. When he finally reached her he covered her with the umbrella and winked at her with an intense purple eye.

"Hey Rouge." He said.

"Hi Knuckles." Rouge stared at the red echidna as he smiled down at her. He was dressed in his normal gear which was a crimson red shirt with a black thermal undershirt that had a vest attached to it, also he had on a weapons belt that wrapped tightly around his black cargo pants.

"I hope you didn't lose my ring." He said, he grabbed Rouge's hand and gently pulled off her glove, on her thumb she wore a gold ring with small sapphires on the top that formed a K. Two letters were elegantly etched on the side. RD.

"I hope Scourge wasn't mad that you lost it." Rouge said sarcastically as she reluctantly pulled the ring off and dropped it in Knuckles hand. Knuckle carefully wrapped his giant spiked fist around the ring and slid it into one of the many pockets in his cargo pants.

"He was, you know he's getting suspicious about it. He thinks it's weird that I only lose things that sparkle."

"Really?"

"Hell no! Scourge doesn't give a damn about anybody. However you could steal your batty heart away if you join us." Knuckles said while he gently played with her hair.

"I don't think so Knuckles." Rouge murmured. Knuckles nodded his head and then his watch let out three high pitched beebs. He sighed and gave Rouge a long blissful kiss that Rouge thought only a second before he broke apart.

"Time for us to split ways Rouge. See you next week." Knuckles gave her one last glance before he started jogging away leaving Rouge in the pouring rain.

...

Amy heard a light rapping at her bedroom door at 2:00 AM, she drowsily inched her way out her bed and flung the door open to reveal Tails. Tails seemed like the kind of guy who could sleep restlessly and his hair would still look perfect. It was a dirty golden yellow color and it was just long enough to have to be swept away from his eyes. He had bold blue eyes that were somewhat hidden behind his black rectangle framed glasses and soft facial features. He silently took his glasses off and put them in his shirt pocket.

"Um hi... the uh glasses are for reading. I just wanted to ask if I could take a look at you hammer." He asked politely. Amy twitched her hand a and gave it to the kitsune whose tails twitched with what looked like excitement.

"You're just like Shadow." He whispered. Amy stiffened and shot a confused glance at the kitsune, he handed the hammer back to Amy and cleared his throat.

"Shadow can summon a weapon just like you, he has spent most of his life trying to improve it and change it to his will." He babbled excitedly. Amy stared at her hammer in confusion. She could change it?

"What weapon does Shadow have?"

"Chaos energy"

"What's that?

Tails shrugged his shoulders and looked at Amy apologetically "Ask Shadow, he knows better then what I do."

...

Shadow wasn't even tired when the massive grandfather clock in the training room rang three times. He was too busy trying to figure out ways to say sorry to Rose every time he would come up with something it would eventually sound stupid. With a sigh he heaved his ebony sword up from the weapons rack and started hacking at a metal dummy. Mist let out a scratchy hoot and landed on the dummy's metal head, if shadow was right Mist was a spotted owl but he was never positive about it.

"What do you want now mist?" Shadow asked the bird who was clearly never moving out of his way. She tilted her head and let out another little "hoot".

"Oh! You want the pink one. I'm working on it." Mist turned her head over to the weapons table and back at shadow. "Hoot."

"Gaah! What do you want with me?" Shadow stalked off to the weapons table and looked at it, waiting for his owl to land on his shoulder. The weapons table was about the length of the room itself, above it there were hooks on the wall to hold the weapons safely but too bad no one cared about their safety at the institute. Instead the weapons laid in heaping piles on the table. Mist landed on his shoulder and slowly slid down the front of his shirt and on to the table, she lightly felt her way through the pile until she pulled out a dagger. She ran her talon over the blade and looked almost directly at Shadow and once again let out a "hoot".

"Sometimes I wonder if you can actually see Mist." Shadow looked at Mist's find without much interest, they had plenty of daggers. Shadow thought about it for a second and suddenly it hit him. The best thing he could do for Amy was to find her mothers throwing knife, that should make up for his mistake.

"Thanks Mist. You want to help me find it?" Mist peered at Shadow, then turned around and flew away to her usual corner by the ceiling. With one last hoot she turned around and huddled up in a mass of puffed up feathers.

"I'll take that as a no." Shadow then started to pick his way through the mass amount of weapons.

...

Tikal sat at the great meeting room's table with a pencil and paper laying uselessly in front of her. I have to make this work she thought. She stared down at the glass top table and started staring at the lines. She could make out a few shapes with them, like a rabbit, mask, a bird...

"Wait." She uttered to herself, a mask!

"We have to have a masquerade!" Tikal almost screamed for joy until she realized it was four in the morning so she did a silent happy dance instead.

...

Silver the hedgehog walked down the halls of the presidents grand mansion and waited eagerly for Blaze to arrive, the purple cat always had to be one step closer then the public so she constantly put him in a paranoid state of mind. He had been walking the same hall for about an hour and pretended to dust something off when an agent would pass by, he was finally relieved from his paranoia when she came striding down the hall, but she had a panicked look on her face.

"You know." She said while dusting off his suit "we have enough money to travel out of state now." She glanced at him through her urgent golden eyes. For years that had been their code for going home and right now it looked as if they would die if they would wait a second longer.

"We do don't we." Silver said, he lamely tore off his ridiculous butler bow tie and pulled a light blue chaos emerald from his suit pocket. He grabbed Blaze's hand and whispered "Chaos control." Then they were gone.

...

Two hours later this exact announcement was on every radio station and TV channel.

"Hello everyone this is your president speaking, over the past few years I've seen nothing changing between us and dealing with the cold blooded people of the rift. So as my last official act as president I hereby announce that we are in an Anarchy now. And I am your king."

Hope you enjoyed this chapter BUT werewolf99 did point out a major flaw that was made in chapter 6. Army the armadillo was meant to be Mighty the armadillo and I have updated that chapter so it is now fixed! See you next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that a lot more sonic characters will be seen throughout the story... like Blaze and Silver. Hope you guys like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own the sonic characters.

Storm the albatross sat outside of the institute and enjoyed the cold breeze against his skin. After the lightning storm yesterday the November chill finally started to settle in and the weather channel was already boasting about how people should grab sweaters and scarves... how original. Although the weather people seemed happy everyone else seemed to be locked in panic because the brilliant president announced super early in the morning that he suddenly got the power to be king. Storm grunted at the thought and took his coffee of of his side table and started adding sugar. When a president is swore into office they normally make an oath saying that they wouldn't turn into some awful tyrant and that they didn't need a judicial or legislative branch to keep him in check. Storm shook his head and took a sip of his coffee, at least he could enjoy sitting outside without any disturbances.

Suddenly the giant door behind him swung open and Tikal came running out in an orange blur. She stopped right in front of him and waited a second before doing a random happy dance. She turned to him and excitedly put her hands on his shoulders.

"Storm it's cold outside! Do you know what that means?" She was shaking him so violently that his coffee dropped out of his hands and fell on to the cement ground. Silently Storm mourned for his coffee and then he looked at Tikals bubbly blue eyes.

"No. What?" Tikal threw her hands in the air and screeched "men!" As she marched back into the institute.

Storm stared at the door for a second then bent over and picked up the shattered coffee mug. After he was done he set the heaping pile of glass on his little wooden side table and sat down on is chair once again. At least he could enjoy the view, if a vacant road counted as a view. Across the road he could barely make out the mall but what he could see was two tiny figures making their way towards the institute. Storm stared at the blobs with mild interest, maybe Julie-su was finally back with that Nack guy. But it wasn't Julie-su, it was Blaze and Silver. As soon as Blaze saw Storm she ran to him and caught him in a huge embrace while Silver on the other hand was using telekenises to place his mug back together. Blaze let go of him and started jabbering off random words and instantly sped into the institute with Silver right behind her. Honestly what Storm got from Blaze sounded a lot like "the fish is a king... MEETING!".

Storm stared cautiously at his coffee mug, then gently picked it up. Surprised by its solidity Storm happily placed it down on his little table and then with a little cracking noise it fell apart once again. Enraged the albatross took his little table and flung it into the street, then it got ran over by a random truck. Enraged and confused Storm flung his feathered arms into the air and marched into the institute.

...

Rouge was delighted by Blaze and Silver's return, but not by the news they brought with them. Everyone was gathered into the cafeteria including a rather angry looking Storm and Shadow who had his hands tightly wrapped with bandages. Blaze took in a deep breath and explained where the two had been for the last year.

"We both got jobs at the presidents house to keep updated on his intentions." She explained while indicating her rather tattered maid dress.

"Yesterday I checked his office and he jotted down a note explaining how he was going to break the anarchy news to the public, apparently the whole entire area outside of the rift is under total lock down until the commotion dies down."

Rouge felt Amy stiffen as she heard the news, her green eyes widened with anxiety and she started tapping her nails on the table. Silver was staring directly at Amy with pure confusion until he uttered "holy shit.". Blaze shot him a stern look then followed his gaze and gave Amy a dumbfounded look.

"You're the presidents daughter." Silver said incredulously, then he turned to Shadow and gave him a death glare.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Shadow glanced at Amy who now looked embarrassed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Her mother was a member hear. So that means that she can be here to." Shadow said simply. Silver nodded his head and cleared his throat.

"Pleasure to meet you miss rose." He said politely Amy smiled in return and went back to tapping on the table.

Rouge glanced at Shadow who was staring curiously a at Amy while she tapped restlessly on the table, and she could have sworn she saw him smirk. Then a light bulb went off in her head.

"Yes Silver, Shadow is even training Amy." Amy and Shadow both turned to her and said in unison "what?"

"You heard me. No one else has the time and we don't want dear Amy to get herself killed in a fight where she can't defend herself."

Shadow gave her a murderous glare then turned to Blaze and Silver.

"Even if he's a king or just a president Mr. Rose does not have any power over what happens here and that's final so don't stress on it. The only thing we need to stress on is hiding Rose from the RD, because if anyone recognizes her we're done."

"Tikal said we were going to have masquerade." Charmy said.

"That could work." Vector said thoughtfully. "What if someone recognizes her?"

"She doesn't know anyone but us and blue boy." Rouge offered "and she'll be wearing a mask. She won't be able to be apart of the meeting before the dance though. Is that okay Amy?" Amy shook her head and let out a sigh of relief " that's perfect."

...

Mighty the armadillo honestly couldn't care less about the huge "meeting" that was thrown together, the only thing that he cares about right now was that strangely annoying blue hedgehog. When he left Mighty was the only one who thought about where he would initially end up. Any logical person would go in the opposite direction of the place they just left so the blue hedgehog would have probably gone south, then it rained so he probably looked for shelter... Mighty glanced at the neighbor hood he was in. All of the houses were occupied and judging by the lack of destruction the blue blur certainly hadn't stopped here. Mighty let out a frustrated growl as he reached the edge of the Emerald institutes teritory, at least when Nack got home he would have a job to do.

...

By noon Shadow called her to the training room, but Rouge had other plans in mind.

"Shadow we're going to the mall. Do you want something... like a shirt... in any color other than black and white?" Shadow looked down at his plain white T and jeans.

"What's wrong with what I wear?" Rouge rolled her eyes and grabbed Amy's arm.

"To the mall!" She declared.

Amy had never seen the outside of the institute, but when she did her breath was taken away. The building itself was made out of a pearly marble and it was breathtakingly huge. The roof had a glass dome on top that had one giant angel pouring water out of a vase. The water poured down the front of the institute and it ended at a bowl on top of what looked like a porch. The porch was surrounded by pillars that framed the massive institute door. Guarding the institute was four massive walls of the same marble quality, each corner had a tower connected to it with small glass dome tops much like the massive one in the middle. Each tower had its own angel that poured water into the fountains below them. Above the institutes doors was a gold plate that had the letters E I written in glimmering emerald.

"It's like a castle." Amy said in awe, but Rouge just continued dragging Amy across the street to the mall.

At the mall Rouge took her to store after store grabbing clothes and throwing them in Amy's arms without even looking at the price tags.

"Rouge, how am I supposed to pay for all of this?" Rouge flung a pair of jeans at Amy and smiled.

"We are the people that keep the rift safe, so people donate to the E.I to keep us happy and running. On the other side people who provide electricity and proper plumbing are given an amount of money that can't even cover the rent, here we give more to the people help us function properly. Do you see any worn out roads or trashy houses that are collapsing on themselves?"

"No..."

"Exactly! It's not about the college degree here, it's what you as a person are willing to do to help keep the Rift from turning into the nightmare that people claim it to be."

Amy nodded thoughtfully and went back to focusing on holding the tower of clothes in her hands. Soon they approached a rather exclusive store that was called E.I.

"I wonder what this is for." Amy said sarcastically. Rouge grabbed her hand and led her into the dim lit store, a rather excited looking cheetah waved at Rouge.

"Hi! Welcome to E.I!" She roared happily. Rouge and Amy smiled at her and made their way through the sea of black outfits.

"You are going to have to shop over there." Rouge said pointing to a rack of black leather jackets with thick hoodies on the back.

"You're too pink to try to blend in on a mission so you have to cover up." Rouge explained. Amy sighed and made her way to the rack, she grabbed the only five that were in her size and headed back to Rouge. Rouge handed her what looked like a black scarf and started to explain what it was for. "It's to cover the bottom half of your face... only your eyes will show. You'll get used to it." Amy gently took the scarf and after Rouge paid for the clothes they finally headed back to the institute.

...

Shadow spun a decent sized dagger in his bandaged hand, it took him all night and about thirty puncture wounds to finally find the thing and reorganize the weapons table. Everything was put in its place where it belonged, and he didn't expect it to stay that way very long. Shadow sighed and Mist left out a bored little hoot, after a little while he pulled a ruby red chaos emerald from his pocket and with a little bit of curiosity whispered "chaos spear." Out from the emerald came a dissapointing little spear that vanished before it could do any real damage.

"You can do better then that Shadow." Shadow turned around to see a hooded figure standing behind him in the middle of then room, although her face was covered her giant green eyes were a dead give away.

"I see you've picked a new wardrobe Rose." Shadow said, he could see her disappointment by the way she slouched a little.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Your eyes." With one hand she drew back her hood and revealed the rest of her face by lowering the scarf, she gave him a pitiful look.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked, she still stayed quite a distance from him and avoided looking directly at him.

"I was cut getting this... it's for you. Kind of a peace treaty." He walked over to her and placed the dagger into Amy's hand, she gave him an incredulous look then started to exam it. She ran her fingers over the cherry blossom carving, and felt the sharpness of the blade.

"So... apology accepted?" Shadow asked. With a smile Amy said "yes."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone so this chapter will explain the anarchy thing... enjoy!

Mrs. Hedgehog sat uneasily in her chair with two military outfits in her lap, the "king" had decided to pay a visit to her home and was staring at her while he drank some coffee. At first everyone was kind of happy that he said they were in an anarchy but then he must have decided to look in a dictionary and realized that he meant to say monarchy. So he sent out another ridiculous radio announcement and apologized for his mistake and now he was in her home making her late for work.

The gray hedgehog trained his black eyes on hers and then picked up a photo on the desk next him.

"So you took care of Amy when her mother died." He stated

"Um yes, she was a wonderful girl."

"She left with your son."

"Yes."

"Why?"

Mrs. Hedgehog stared down at the military outfits and the king blew out a dramatic sigh.

"He was afraid of death. Terribly sorry about your loss Mrs. Hedgehog."

"Thank you."

"Well, that's what I wanted to know. We are trying to see if we can bring those two home."

"They're in the rift. It's impossible." Mrs. Hedgehog objected

"Not when you're king." Grayson said with a snicker. "Good day to you Mrs. Hedgehog."

And with that, he left.

...

Amy couldn't quite understand why she even tried training with Shadow, he went to one side of the room and demolished dummy after dummy and wouldn't even offer to help. Amy brushed away the thought and wiped sweat off her face, the air conditioning broke down and Tails was taking forever to fix it. Amy selected a small throwing knife from the weapons table and threw it and the dummy's face and to her disappointment she missed by an inch, on the other hand Shadow chucked a giant sword at one and it chopped it clean in half.

"So... what's your favorite color?" Amy asked. Shadow looked at her like she was insane and asked.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Shadow raised an eyebrow and threw another blade.

"Black."

"Okay, now its your turn to ask me a question!"

"Why would I want to ask you a question?"

"Because it's fun!" Amy said with a smile.

"Why did you want to come to the rift." Amy's smile fell.

"I wanted to get back at the person who killed my mom." Shadow blinked then said.

"Okay... your turn."

"Do you have a special room that you go to?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"I believe the rules are that I get to ask a question now Rose." Shadow said. "Did you think that we did it."

"Yes. Before I saw her picture." Amy confessed. Shadow nodded then chopped a dummy's head off.

"Are we friends?" Shadow froze for a second then said. "Sure."

"That didn't sound very convincing." Amy objected.

"Well we are friends so calm yourself." Shadow growled.

Amy's face lit up, then they silently went back to training.

ONE HOUR LATER...

Amy slumped against a wall in the training room and desperately chugged sown a bottle of water. Tails was taking his sweet time fixing the air conditioning and the room just kept getting hotter. She glanced over at shadow who was taking a brief break and was in the middle of peeling his white shirt off, underneath she could see his muscles that rippled under dark black fur as he moved. When his shirt came completely off Amy could see his white tuft of fur on his chest that looked incredibly fluffy. Shadow glanced around the room when he got up and for a second he looked kind of confused.

"Rose? Are you here." Amy got up from her wall and stepped back in front of her training spot.

"Yep." Amy could barely help but notice how handsome Shadow looked and she had to force herself from staring at him too long.

"Good... are you okay? You keep on giving me weird looks." He asked with a slight grin.

"Um yeah Mist is just paying with your shirt. It's distracting." Mist was indeed flying around with Shadow's shirt all over the room.

"Oh. She likes the smell of my shirts." He explained.

Amy nodded and went back to training. Every time she threw a knife it would miss by an inch and by her eighteenth knife she threw one so hard that it missed and ricocheted off the ground and hit Shadow in the leg.

"Damn it Amy!" He yelled. Shadow marched over to her and handed her a dagger.

"Act like you're going to throw it." Amy did this and he muttered something under his breath. He pulled her arm down into a different position, and placed both hands on her hips and moved them so she stood straighter.

"Now I'm going to tell you when to throw okay?" Amy nodded in response and then Shadow placed one hand on her hip and the other on the arm holding the dagger.

"Now I want you to lean back until you feel my chest." Amy did so then glanced back at Shadow whose blood red eyes bore into hers.

"Now, when I let go of your arm you have to throw the knife but you also have to put your back into it. Shadow gently let go of her arm and she flung her arm and back forward. The dagger whizzed forward then thumped into the dummy s face, Amy let out a shriek of joy then flung herself at Shadow and gave him a huge hug. Shadow stood their awkwardly for a second then wrapped one arm around her back, it was all good until Amy remembered Shadow was shirtless. She almost instantly stepped back and she looked up at Shadow who wore a goofy grin.

"I can't tell if you gave me that for the knife, or because I'm shirtless." He teased

"You are so full of yourself!" Amy laughed punching him in the arm.

"So about that one room I asked you about." Amy said

"It's a secret for a reason Rose." Shadow said.

"But I'm your best friend!"

"Rose..."

"Yes?"

"The air conditioning is back on." Amy finally felt a cool breeze run through her fur and she watched Shadow take a drink of water.

"Huh... that's awesome. You see I was about to take MY shirt off because it was getting to hot. Close call right Shadow?" Shadow instantly started choking on his water and eventually coughed it up in his towel.

"WHAT?" Amy started laughing while Shadow wiped off his face, when he was done he gave her a death glare. At that same moment Vector walked into the room and gave them both an awkward look.

"Lunch is ready, and Shadow?."

"Yes Vector?"

"Put a shirt on."


	12. Chapter 12

And we're on to chapter twelve! Read, review, be happy... or just enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Sega... at all.

Shadow seated himself next to Amy in the cafeteria along with Rouge, Marine, and Espio. Vector was standing at the from of the table playing a recording on a loop.

"This is king Grayson speaking... we are not in an anarchy, we are in a monarchy... sorry for the confusion."

"How the hell does the president not know what the difference is between a monarchy and an anarchy?" Vector demanded. He stopped the recording and sighed. "How are we going to deal with this guy?"

"The rift has nothing to do with the other side." Rouge objected.

"I hate to be negative but a king doesn't have to play by the rules." Espio said. Amy swayed uneasily in her chair as Shadow relentlessly stabbed his chicken, and then Marine decided to speak up.

"Well we could give him what he wants."

"And what would that be Marine?" Vector asked impatiently.

"His daughter." With that Shadow slammed his fist on the table causing everyone's drinks to spill everywhere.

"She's not leaving." Shadow growled, and with that Shadow handed Amy a napkin.

"No need to get defensive Shadow!" Marine protested.

"Well it was a stupid suggestion. I already have an idea." Shadow glanced at Amy who was now trying to wipe purple blotches of grape juice off of her white shirt. "Damn it." She whispered.

"Well whatever it is get it done now so we don't have to deal with it anymore." Vector ordered.

...

Amy silently followed down the hallway with Shadow. He still seemed pretty upset about lunch so Amy kept a slight distance away from him.

"Rose?"

"Yes Shadow." Amy answered.

"Do you want to go back?" He asked. "I can't say that you came here willingly."

"No, this is my new home now." Shadow glanced at her with a bit of shock.

"You've been here for three days."

"So?" Shadow hesitated and then nodded. "Okay."

"What exactly is your plan?"

"Well you wear that locket everywhere and it seems to be very important to you, so I'm taking you to Charmy so he can make an exact replica. Then we send it to your father with a letter saying that your dead." Amy looked down at her necklace, it was important. Her mother gave it to her when she was just a baby.

"Trying to kill me off already Shadow?" Amy joked.

"Only in the best of ways Rose." He answered with a grin.

When they got to Charmy's door Shadow stopped her and warned her. "There's a lot of weapons in there so try not to get cut, and he hates it when people touch his stuff."

"So don't touch anything."

"Exactly." Shadow pushed open the door and instantly got what he meant, the room was painted with a metallic silver and weapons of all sorts were scattered around the room. Some weapons were placed neatly on shelves, others thrown on the floor or laying on tables unfinished.

"Hey guys what's up?" Charmy walked up to them and led them into the room, careful not to step on any weapons. He led them to a table where Arrow and and a shadowy figure stood, he turned and waved in greeting. That's when Amy realized that the thing next to him was a Shadowy dragon, puffs of smoke curled from its nostrils and its wings flapped sending shadowy puffs of smoke throughout the room. Its eyes were like two giant gray moons and its horns where ivory white, along with its giant claws and gleaming teeth.

"You really outdid yourself on this one Arrow." Shadow said he inched his hand towards the beast but Arrow intervened by slapping it away.

"Do you want to keep your arm?" Arrow growled, with a sigh he waved his hand and the scaled beast was gone.

"Enough with the creepy shadows. What do you want?" Charmy demanded. Shadow moved behind Amy and unclasped the locket from her neck. The locket was small, gold, and in the shape of a heart it also had a cluster of emeralds that formed a smaller heart in the center.

"I want every scratch and every line perfect." Shadow said before handing it to Charmy, he examined it then gently placed it in a small jewelry box.

"Consider it done."

"So what's up with the dragon?" Arrow glanced at Charmy and said.

"We can only melt down so much in our smelter and it doesn't get hot enough, so we thought that we could use the dragon to make a new and improved one."

"Just don't blow the institute up." Shadow grumbled then carefully led Amy back out of the room.

...

Tikal hated the institute sometimes. It was so big and one room led to another room then you would have to find an elevator so you didn't go missing for a month. It was even more annoying when you had to try to find someone in the vast halls, in this case she was looking for Shadow who was last seen in Charmy's room with Amy. After a while Tikal let out a frustrated screech and pulled on her dreadlocks.

"Wow you seem stressed out." Tikal whipped around to see both Amy and Shadow walking towards her.

"That's because I've been looking for you two!" Tikal ran over to shadow started explaining.

"Scourge has pushed back the meeting and ball thingy a week. Do you know what that means?"

"We get to eat our thanks giving dinner in peace?" Shadow guessed.

"Well yes but that also means that we get to have a, wait for it... CHRISTMAS MASQUERADE!" She cheered.

"I like winter masquerade better. If you say Christmas everyone will wear red and dress like idiots." Shadow complained. Tikal's face completely fell into a snarl and she turned around and stalked away.

...

Mighty was out once again looking for signs of the blue blur, rumor spread around the rift fast and everyone was talking about the RD's new second in command. With permission of the RD he entered their territory, they only let him in because of Tikal's request for party supplies. He grimly went to the store and picked out about as much confetti as he could then stalked around the run down neighborhood, at this time of day people stayed inside their homes for protection. As he looked around he found no particular evidence of the blue boy's existence so letting out a frustrated sigh he marched back towards I.E territory.


End file.
